Endless Adventure and Friendship
by Gamer In Training
Summary: Haruto Takakaze, a first year at Gekkkoukan High and a member of SEES. Follow him as he help his fellow SEES member explore and investigate the mystery behind Tartarus and The Dark Hour, while facing love and drama along the way.


**Hello there! Welcome Minna! To my new fanfic and the first in Persona 3. First of all, I'm Gamer In Training. I wished to thank you for clicking on my fanfic and I hope you'll continue to read it from now on. I'll try to give you my best in writing this fanfic.**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Go to my profile if you wish to check out my other fanfics.**

 **Please try to review as much as you can. Really appreciate it.**

 **Notes about the story:**

 **I'll follow Persona 3 Portable storyline. I'm sorry if there's anything from Persona 3/FES that I miss out**

 **The story will be in third person unless mention at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **My OC will also play a role that will add a little twist to the plot.**

 **That's about it for now. I hope you all will enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 **[OC POV]**

"So, let me get this straight. There's this time period between two days that never should exist that only people like us are aware of?"

"Exactly. You catch on quick. No wonder you're one of the best in the first years." The girl smiled nicely at me.

I look at the three people in front of me. Two girls and one guy. They all are one and two years older than me. The one year older is a girl with a slim figure with short brown hair. She wore a pink sweater instead of her Gekkoukan school uniform. She smiled nervously at me. Maybe she's feeling bad for me? 'Takeba-senpai' I weakly thought to myself. While the other two was definitely third years. Sanada and Kirijo-Senpai. These two names are everywhere at school.

It's entirely impossible to go to Gekkoukan and not heard of these two

.

Sanada-senpai look at me with eyes filled with encouragement while Kirijo-senpai eyes were desperately asking for assistance in whatever problems their facing at the moment.

"So, what will it be?" Kirijo-senpai asked me.

"Hang on! You're asking him to decide right here and right now!?" Takeba-senpai stood up from her sitting down position. She look at the red head with eyes literally saying 'Don't force him'.

"I'll do! Just stop fighting and shouting!" I finally screamed out. Sanada-senpai sat beside me and pat my back. "It's okay. They're not fighting. This is how they normally react with one another." He later gave out a nervous laugh which I joined in. Even though they are hiding something.

"Takakaze-kun. Thank you. We appreciate your help. I'll talk to your parents about you moving to the dorm." Kirijo-senpai smiled sweetly at me before leaving my room to meet up with my parents in the living room.

"Are you all right? Your face is read." Sanada-senpai pointed it out.

Damn it! Why do I have to blush every time a girl smiled at me? I feel like such an idiot. Slamming my head against the wall might do me some good, but I don't think me two senpai would find that sane.

"GOOD! TAKE THAT USELESS BOY OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY!"

No! No! No! It's happening again! I rushed out of the room with two of my senpai calling out my name. I reached the living to see am expected site. My parents wereat each other's throat. Yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. I look at Kirijo-senpai who still sat on the sofa while hugging a little girl in her arms. My 6-years-old half-sister, Yuriko. She was sobbing slowly while Kirijo-senpai was stroking the girl's hair, desperately trying to calm the little girl down.

"YOU TWO STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING YURIKO!" I yelled out.

That manage to get they're attention. My stepmother looked at me with eyes filled with hatred and only God knows how bad she wanted to get rid of me from the house. "Son. You don't have to go." My dad spoke.

"No dad. Please. You and Yukino-san had been fighting all this time because of me. I will leave. Promise me that you two stop fighting and raised Yuriko-chan in a house full of love and compassion."

"I will if you keep your promise and never return to this house forever, BRAT!" Yukino-san screamed at me.

"YUKINO!"

"I promised that I'll do such as that."

"Haruto…" My dad tried to talk me out of the crazy promised.

"It's okay dad. Now. If you all excuse me. I need to go pack my bags." I walked towards my room. I met Sanada-senpai and Takeba-senpai, who had been standing in the hallway.

After a few minutes, my brought out my stuff from my room. After putting it in a fancy limousine that Kirijo-senpai had call I faced my family for the last time.

"Probably" I mumbled to myself slowly.

My father hug me tightly. I saw a stream of tears flowing down his face. While hugging, he whispered to me, "I'm sorry that I cannot protect you and your mother."

I nodded and replied, "It's okay dad." Just as I was letting go of my dad, Yuriko ran towards me and hug my legs. "Please don't leave us! Ni-san!" She cried out. I pat her head softly, "Ni-san won't be leaving forever. We still can contact each other. Okay?"

Yuriko looked up at me and smiled before running back to her mother. I only nodded my head towards at Yukino-san where she nodded back. "Don't come back now!" she yelled out on purpose. We all entered the limousine and the driver sped off.

Inside the limousine, the air was a bit tense to be told. "I'm really sorry that you have to witness all of that."

"Oh. It's okay. Are you okay?" Takeba-senpai asked me out of concern.

"I'm okay. They fought at least a few times a day. All because of me."

"Hmm." Takeba-senpai kept quiet after that.

After a few minutes of silence, the barrier between us and the driver was lifted and the driver told us that we arrived at the dorm. It was a really nice building in a very nice and quiet neighborhood. Even though I was born here and raised here, I never took notice of this place.

"Welcome to your new home for the next three years Takakaze-kun. I hope you like it here" She smiled at me again which causing me face to go red. Damn it! We entered the building and there was a counter and a lounge to our left and right respectively. There was also a bathroom and kitchen at the back.

I felt a small pat of my shoulder and saw Sanada-senpai, who had been carrying my bag, motion his hand to show me my room.

"Sanada-senpai! That's my bag! Let me carry it!" I panicked.

"What kind of senpai I'll be if I let my kouhai do all the work? Come on! Plus, this is really good exercise." Sanada-senpai smirked at me before he sprinted up the stairs. Yes, sprinted up the stairs.

"Damn that Akihiko. He's always like that. How many times do I need to tell him do not run up and down the stairs?" Kirijo-senpai complained while reading a book and drinking tea in a quite elegant manner.

"You should probably go your room, Haruto-kun. You must be exhausted." Takeba-senpai said to me while browsing through the channels. "Sure. Takeba-senpai."

"Please. Just call me Yukari. I don't really like people calling me by my surname."

"Takeba, can you order chinese food tonight? I really enjoy it the last time we had it." Kirijo-senpai asked without even taking her eyes of the book.

I raised my brows and Yukari-senpai just laughed, "Except for her"

I laughed myself and slowly walked up the stairs and turned the corner to only let out a small scream.

"What on earth you think you're doing?" I yelled out at Sanada-senpai who was doing push-ups in the middle of the hallway while having my bag on his back.

"…98, 99, and 100!" Sanada-senpai stood up and handed my bag to me. Gross! It smell like sweat!

"You're so slow. I just finished my daily one hundred push-ups. Here's your room by the way. It used to belong to another third year, but he moved out. Oh, before I forget. We got another guy moving into the dorm tomorrow. A second year transfer student. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do my daily one hundred sit ups and one hundred squats. Bye. Dinner at seven and call me Akihiko!" Akihiko-senpai yelled out and rushed down the stairs. "Akihiko! How many times…"

"I know! Do not run up and down the stairs."

After that there's nothing more than a few words from both sides before I hear the main door slammed shut. 'Hmm. Akihiko-senpai must gone out.' I thought to myself. I entered my room and saw the interior. It was simple enough. A single bed, a table for studying and a tv. A TV!? Needless to say I grabbed the remote and browsed through the channels rapidly. THIS. IS. SWEET. I laid on the bed and find out that it is quite soft. Before I knew it, I drifted off to dreamland.

A few hours later which only felt like a few minutes, there was a loud knocking at my door.

"Come in sweetheart…." I said while half asleep.

"Sweetheart? It's me, Akihiko!" Akihiko-senpai's voice came behind the door.

"Then go away!" I screamed at him while trying to go back to sleep.

"No can do. Its dinner time and the chairman will be arriving soon. We're having Chinese food tonight and…"

Before Akihiko could finish his sentence, I jumped out of bed, opened the door, closed it and start making my way towards the stairs. I turned around to see my senpai standing dumbfounded in front of my room.

"Hehehe. Did I ever tell you I love Chinese food?"

I forcefully shoved every string of noodles into my mouth. The others were just staring at me. I'm pretty sure Kirijo-senpai look like she's about to pass out due to culture shock.

"I never knew that we need to eat Chinese food that fast so that it won't run away." Akihiko-senpai spoke with a splash of sarcasm. Yukari-senpai just glared at him and the rest continue to enjoy their dinner. I shallow my food before getting Kirijo-senpai's attention.

"So, when I am going to get a brief on what I am going to face for the foreseeable future?"

"I'm glad you asked. The chairman will be here soon. He will tell you everything. For now, enjoy your meal Takakaze-kun."

"Haruto. Call me Haruto."

Kirijo-senpai smiled at me, "Well, I guess you could start calling me Mitsuru. The team could not function properly if only half of the team shows trust. I will do the same"

I smiled at this and shallow another mouthful of noodles. "You could count on me Mitsuru-senpai."

After dinner, a man in his early forties came and introduce himself as Ikutsuki.

"I could not thank you enough for your cooperation, Takakaze-san. I hope you find the dorm satisfying."

"Yes. It is. Thank you for your trust in me" I bowed slightly.

"Hahaha. What a polite young man you are. Your parents must be proud to call you their son."

I chuckeld nervously before Akihiko placed a silver suitcase in front of me. I opened it and almost jumped out of my chair. A GUN!?

"Relax. It's not a real gun." Yukari-senpai tried to calm me down. Yeah right! No matter from which angle I looked at it, it still looked like a freaking gun!

"That thing is called an Evoker. You'll need it to summon your Persona." Ikutsuki-san explained it to me. The explanation took nearly an hour and I can feel my excitement sky-rocketed.

The next morning I went to school the same way I always did in the morning. The only difference is that I went to school with Yukari-senpai. As we walked towards the school front gate, I could feel countless glares from the boys for being too close with Yukari-senpai.

"Akihiko-senpai told me yesterday that a transfer student will be arriving today. Mitsuru-senpai would probably asked you to escort him tomorrow as well." I strike a conversation with her.

"Hmm. Probably. I hope he's not a flirt or a jerk." She admit.

We said goodbye to each other at the show locker and I make my way to my class, which is 1-A. I entered the class and look around. There weren't many students yet. As I walk towards my seat, I glanced at the front of the class.

THUMP! THUMP!

That was my heart ladies and gentlemen. I walked casually as possible to the front of the class. The table was occupied by a long-haired brunette that had captured my heart from the first moment I met her.

"O-Ohai-Ohaiyo! Fushimi-san!"

The girl lifted her head for her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes widen behind her spectacles and her mouth was open but no words came out. She stood up before rushed out of the class.

"Fushimi-san!" I screamed out. "Ah. You scared her. You know better than anyone that she cannot talk to guys." A male voice comes towards me with a huge grinned plastered on his face.

"Seriously Yoshiro. Wipe that smirk before I wipe it off for you." Talked about lame comeback.

School went on without a hitch. I still tried to talk to Chihiro during lunch but she disappeared off to somewhere. Before I could take a bite of my bread, the door was opened and Mitsuru-senpai motion me to follow her.

"Someone's in trouble" Yoshiro taunted.

I went to the hallway and Mitsuru-senpai faced me. "Sorry about this. A new transfer student will be arriving at our dorm today."

"Yeah. Akihiko told me." "What he haven't told you is that the he transfer student is also probably a Persona User."

What was that!?

"So, I want you to wait for him at lounge tonight. Can you do that Haruto-kun?"

"Yeah sure. I hope he's not a flirt or huge jerk." I decided to copy Yukari-senpai's sentence from this morning.

Mitsuru smiled at me, "Don't worry. He's not. You two would probably get along just fine."

"I hope. Mitsuru-senpai, Chihiro-san is a member at of the Student Council, right?" I asked while trying to escape Mitsuru's eyes.

"Chihiro? You must mean Fushimi-san. Yes, she the treasurer. A well dedicated sophomore. She's in your class right? Why do you want to know?" Mitsuru-senpai raised a brow.

"OH! NOTHING AT ALL!" I yelled out. Mitsuru-senpai tilted her head before walking back to her class. After watching her figure disappeared at a corner. I turned around. Only to find myself literally an inch from Chihiro-san. This would be a dream come true, if she didn't scream and slap me with a super thick text book. Before I reached the floor, darkness consumed me.

If waking up with a throbbing cheek and little memory of what just happened was not bad enough, I don't know what is. I was in my room, lying comfortably on my bed. Without a second thought, I went downstairs. I found all three of my senpai were sitting at the lounge. Drinking tea and laughing away at some comedic shows.

"Oh. Haruto-kun. You're awake." Yukari-senpai took noticed of me.

"Man. It hard to bring you to the dorm without many people asked too many question. I just told them you pass out after falling down a flight of stairs."

A tick mark appeared at my head. 'Seriously? Akihiko-senpai?' I kept the thought to myself.

"It's late. We need to turn in for the night. I hope you still can wait for the transfer student."

I look at Mitsuru-senpai and then my watch. Hmm. It's already 11.00 o'clock.

"Sure. I'll just fixed me a cup of ramen and wait for him here."

Mitsuru smiled and the three of them went upstairs. I poured hot water in my ramen cup and eat peacefully while watching an episode of Ranger Featherman R. Man, I love the series. An hour pass and there was no sign of the student. I sigh and went to the kitchen to throw he cup away. As I washed my hand, the environment becomes dark and everything becomes weird. Everything's look kind off green. I look outside the kitchen window and saw a black coffin in the middle of the alleyway behind our dorm.

The Dark Hour.

"Poor guy. I hope no shadows come to you. I hope the new guy is okay." I mumbled to myself.

I went upstairs and took my Evoker. Just in case. I strapped in alongside my belt and grabbed my tv remote. Nothing appear of the tv. Figures. Nothing electronic work during the dark hour. I waited in my room and before I realized it, there's only a few minutes before the dark hour ends.

"Who's there!?"

Yukari-senpai?

I rushed downstairs and saw Yukari-senpai was standing infront of a guy with blue hair. His bangs were covering his right eye.

Yukari-senpai look at him and reached out to her own Evoker. Wait! She thought him as a Shadow!? Crap! I need to stop her!

"Wait Takeba!" Mitsuru-senpai made her entrance and the light turned back on. The Dark Hour had ended.

Mitsuru-senpai was talking to the guy. I walked towards Yukari-senpai. "Thank God she prevent you from using your Evoker. The poor guy would be freak out. I might have been too. I haven't seen my own Persona yet."

"Yeah." That all she replied to me.

"By the way. This is Yukari Takeba and Haruto Takakaze. They are also residence of the dorm." Mitsuru gestured at us.

"N-Nice to meet you." Yukari managed to stutter it out.

"Nice to meet you, uhmmmm…" I drag off since I don't know his name.

"Minato Arisato" The guy put of blankly.

"Well. It's late. We can save the proper introduction some other time. Could you two please show him his room?"

We both showed him his room and Yukari asked him whether he saw something strange.

"Does that boy lived here too?" Minato-senpai asked her.

Her eyes widen. "What are you talking about!? That's not funny!"

For me however, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Yukari-senpai. How could you forget? The ghost of a little boy who died at a very tragic death in this very dorm. People say he would haunt those who don't believe in him."

Colors drained from her face as she power walked up to her room. I chuckled to myself before turning around to face my new senpai. "I'm Haruto Takakaze. First year. Nice to meet you. I hope we can get along senpai."

I smiled and stretched out my hand. With his emotionless face, he shook my hand firmly.

"Minato Arisato. Likewise."

TO BE CONTINUE

 **Well. That's all for the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and please tell me if there's any mistakes that I should fixed. I still having trouble on deciding Haruto's persona. I'll try my best to create the second chapter. Until then minna. Happy reviewing.**


End file.
